


Return of Old Friends

by TheBlackKid



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackKid/pseuds/TheBlackKid
Summary: After a failed chemical experiment, four girls from a different world are sent to Primp Town. Where a reunion with a dear friend awaits them all.
Kudos: 1





	Return of Old Friends

**Futaba's POV**

" **Hey, hey, hey! Everyone! Welcome to my super special Chemical Show! *self-made cheers*** "

…

…

…

"Uh…since when was Rin into chemistry?" Hinata asked me.

"I'm just as surprised as you, Hinata."

Hey, there. Name's Futaba Okazaki. I'm just a regular 17-year-old girl with short brown hair and yellow eyes. Living a pretty much normal life here in Toyama District of Tokyo, Japan.

Right now, I was with my three friends, Hinata Moriyama, Naoko Araki, and Rin Sugihara. Hinata, Naoko, and I had met up at Rin's house because she wanted to show us something cool she's been doing.

Though we didn't think this "cool thing" would be chemistry. _**Really**_ didn't think she was into such a thing.

_And the fact that I've known Rin since middle school makes it all the more shocking._

"What's up? You guys don't seem excited." Rin said to us.

"It's not that we're not excited, Rin." Hinata said. "It's more like…"

"Since when the hell were you into chemistry?" Naoko asked.

"Yeah, that."

"What?! Ah, come on! I've always been into chemistry!"

"Again. Since when?"

"Way before I met you two! Futaba knows right, girl?!"

"Uh…no." I said. "You've never brought this up to me. Much like a lot of things recently."

As it turns out, Rin's been hiding a bunch of secrets from us. Some of them being:

She's 19. Two years older than all of us.

She failed the 6th grade twice.

She has three learning disabilities. Which, now that I think about it, could be the reason behind the other two secrets.

And now, the fourth secret she's kept from us, she likes chemistry.

At this rate, I might have to just Google "Rin Sugihara" and find out for myself what other secrets she's hiding from us. Cause this is just ridiculous, in my opinion.

"L-Look, I had my reasons for that. But let's just focus on this secret, for now, kay?" Ring said with a cheerful smile.

"You literally admitted that this was a secret." Hinata and I both gained sweatdrops.

"Are you even good at chemistry, Rin?" Naoko asked.

"What?! Of course, I am! I may not be good at reading…or spelling…or writing clearly…or solving math problems…or counting…or remembering that the number 3 exists…"

"Rin…" The three of us said.

"…But I'm **definitely** good at chemistry! Look, I even got the outfit to prove it."

Rin's "outfit" was a light-turquoise t-shirt and a green mini skirt over a white lab coat with its sleeves stained with blue and pink…wh-whatever…and a hood in the back. The whole thing looked way too big on her. As you couldn't see her hands through it.

Then again, most of the jackets Rin wears are too big for her. Even her school uniform.

And then there were her shoes. Or more rather…monster slippers(?). They were mismatched along with her socks. Her left slipper was pink and her left sock was blue. And her right slipper was blue and her right sock was pink. Also the pink sock was shorter.

And with all of that **PLUS** her light-green & turquoise pineapple-topped hair with the two blue and pink beads tied in it, Rin looked more like a mad scientist than anything. Especially a chemist.

"Uh…right." Was all we said.

"Anyway~! Time for my first experiment!"

"What do we do, Futaba? Do we stop her?" Naoko asked me.

"Well, she seems excited about this. Stopping her at this point would be completely pointless."

" _ ***sigh***_ I really have a bad feeling about this, but we might as well see where this goes." Hinata said with an exasperated look on her face.

"Alright! Let's get crackin'!" Rin yelled as she picked up two empty beakers and two packs of this powdery stuff that came in the chemistry set she had bought. The set itself looked legit. So, maybe she did know what she was doing.

Then again, this was Rin we were talking about. The girl who can barely read and never remembers that the number 3 is a thing. So, of course, I still had my worries.

"Um…let's see…pour one packet into each beaker. Add 33 milliliters of hot water to both. Mix and shake well for 808 minutes…"

"Uh…33 milliliters?" Hinata asked.

"808 minutes?" Naoko asked.

"Rin, are you sure you're reading those instructions right?" I asked.

"Relax, guys. I know what I'm doing. Now…let me concentrate as I shake these beakers for 808 minutes."

" **Th-That's over 12 hours of shaking!** " Hinata yelled.

" **No interruptions!** The chemist is at work." Rin then began shaking the mixed beaker for what she planned to be over half of the day. 13 hours and 28 minutes, to be exact.

But it wasn't even 30 seconds when the beaker began to bubble up due to the reaction of the chemicals mixing with each other. It was scaring the living hell out of me. And the other two girls felt the same way.

"Uh…Rin. What the hell is happening?" I asked.

"W-Well…i-it's working. K-Kinda."

" **Kinda?! The hell does** " **kinda** " **mean?!** " Hinata asked in a panicked state.

"W-Well…j-judging from how it's foaming and glowing right now, I think it's…well…a-about to explode."

…

…

…

"Well, crap." Was all Naoko said after a short silence.

" **E-E-EXPLODE?! THE HELL YOU MEAN EXPLODE?!** " Hinata's panic mode was through the roof at this point.

" **RIN! PUT THIS THING OUT!** " I yelled.

" **As if I can do such a thing! You can't** " **put out a chemical** " **like it's a freaking fire or something!** "

"Uh…guys. The glowing's getting brighter!" Naoko pointed out.

But by the time we had all noticed…

***BOOM***

Let's just say…it wasn't a happy ending. At least, for now.

* * *

" _Ow…my freaking head. Rin went way too far with that experiment of hers._ " I woke up in the middle of what looked like a plain grassy field. With a forest not too far ahead.

"Wait, how did I get outside? I was with everyone else inside Rin's place and… **w-wait, outside?! Crap, I was OUTSIDE in Japan?! Gotta do a self-check!** "

I checked all over myself. luckily, I still had on my white t-shirt with orange outlines, black shorts, and orange & white flip-flops. I also still had my phone, wallet, and a special necklace I won during a special Miracle Cure contest. Everything seemed to be all here.

" _ ***sigh***_ Well, that's a relief." I then took a look at my current area once again. "But it doesn't really help as to where am I. This area doesn't look familiar at all. Am I still in the city?"

"Onion?"

"Huh? Onion?"

I looked down to see this weird-looking creature with an onion for a head. It looked male. Due to it wearing a loincloth. And he had a spiky club in his right hand.

"Huh? What you supposed to be?" I asked the thing.

"Onion."

"An…onion?"

" **Onion! Onion onion!** " The thing started swinging his club around like crazy.

"H-Hey! Watch it with that damn thing! Are you trying to hurt someone with that, Onion?!"

" **Onion! Onion! On, on…ONION!** "

***SLAM***

" **Ow! The hell, Onion?!** " I yelled after this damn thing hit me in the leg with its club.

" **Onion! Onion onion!** "

"Look, you damn piece of compost! I don't know what you are or you're trying to say! And after you just hit me in the leg, I don't give a rat's ass, either. So, get out of my sight!"

" _ **Onion onion…**_ " The onion thing then jumped up and raised his club at me like he was going to slam me on the head.

" **ONION!** "

"Oh, you wanna go, huh?! Fine! **Kumo-Ashi!** "

***SLAM***

" **OOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!** "

" **Ha! You like that, Compost Head?!** " I gloated after I kicked the kicked thing so hard it flew up into the sky. Up until it couldn't be seen anymore.

" _ ***giggle***_ It's a good thing I started taking those Shōrinji Kenpō classes last year."

…

"But I still don't know where I am." I said with a sigh. "Guess I better start looking for people."

I then started walking around this strange place hoping I could find someone who can tell me where this place is.

Hopefully, they speak an actual language and not just "onion".

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, I ended up in what was clearly a beach. A real nice one, too. The sand was glistening and the water looks clear as daylight. Might even be drinkable.

"Damn. Whatever this place is, it no doubt has the cleanest beach I've ever seen. I've never seen a beach this clean back in Toyama."

…

_Wait, does that mean that I'm not in Toyama anymore? Maybe this is a small country town or something?_

" _ ***sigh***_ I'm so freaking lost." I said to myself with an exhausted tone.

"Hey there, girly. What's a guppy like you doing flopping around these parts?"

"Huh?" I looked over to my side and saw…I-I don't even know how to describe it. Other than…

" **Wh-What the hell?! A-A** **talking fish with legs?!** "

"Hey, now! Is that any way to react to the legs of the great King of Dance Suketoudara?! You've got some flapper, you know that?"

"Suketoudara? The King of Dance?"

" _Hehhehheh._ Yep. I can dance all night like no other. My rivals clam up in fear and amazement as they try not to fall in love with my grooviest dance moves. Ha!"

"I-I see…" I gained a sweatdrop.

_Well, at least he can speak with sentences. Maybe I can try asking him._

"So, uh…Suketoudara, was it? Can you tell me where I am? I'm completely lost."

"Hmm…lost, eh? Whale, I can shell ya. But only if you take a gander at my grooviest dance moves! Ha!"

"Grooviest dance moves?"

…

…

…

"B-But you're a fish."

" **THAT DOESN'T MATTER!** " Suketoudara yelled.

"Well, I think it does since you're a fish. It's too nonsensical to me."

" _ **Fiiish!**_ **That's in-** _ **salt**_ **-ing, you know that?! Maybe I oughta have you dance all night with me just to get it through that thick clamshell of yours!**

" **What?! Hell no! I'm not dancing with a freak fish like you!** "

" **No excuses! We're gonna dance into a final fever, baby!** " Suketoudara shouted out as he came closer to me.

" **H-Hey! Back off, you damn weirdo! Wh-Where the **** are you touching?!** "

"This girly's got a sailor mouth, too. I sense some fierce steps are about to be made soon."

Now, I like to dance as much as the next guy. But this mutated fish thing is a pain in the ass. And I want nothing to do with him anymore.

" **I said back off, you creep!** " I grabbed the fish by some of his scales and dragged him behind me in a half-circle.

" **Han-Tenkan!** "

***SLAM***

" _ **Gaaaaaaaaaah!**_ " I slammed Suketoudara on sandy beach floor by the top of his head and he, of course, screamed in pain. Though, the guy was way heavier than he looked. Probably because of the arms and legs.

" **Ha! Maybe now you'll learn when to NOT touch a woman!** " I gloated to the downed fishman. " _ ***sigh***_ But I still don't know where the hell I am. Guess I gotta keep on looking. See you around, you weird ****ing fish."

" _Gyobo gyobo…_ " Was all Suketoudara said as I left him on the beach with no doubt a massive headache.

* * *

After experiencing **THAT** event, I kept walking and eventually found myself in the middle of some small town plaza. The buildings looked kinda weird. And there wasn't a single skyscraper in sight. Also, it's really colorful. **A LOT** more colorful than the grey buildings that I'm used to seeing.

" _ ***sigh***_ Okay. After experiencing those last two encounters and finding my way here, I think it's time to admit that I'm no longer in Toyama. Hell, I don't think I'm even in Tokyo at this point. But I still don't know where I am. I just wish someone would freaking tell me already." I then gained a sweatdrop.

"No way. It can't be… **Futaba?!** "

"Huh?" I then gave my attention to a short blonde-haired girl wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt with colorful dots and flowers on it over a black undershirt, beach shorts colored purple, green, and yellow from top to bottom, and pink crocs. I don't know why…but she looked awfully familiar to me.

_Have I seen her before?_

"Yep! It's definitely you! The huge breasts make it certain!"

"Wh-Who are you? A-And why were my breasts the first thing you pointed out?" I asked with a faint blush.

"It's me! Amitie! I'm friends with Feli, remember?"

"Feli…" Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while. I remember Feli all too well. The lonely lolita girl who ran away from home…only to find out that she ran away to a completely different world.

She and I became the best of friends after I convinced my parents to let her stay with us. We were pretty much inseparable.

Some other stuff happened during that time. One of them being the time when two of her friends showed up looking for her. And I think I remember one of them being named…

"Oh! I remember now! Hiya, Amitie!"

" **Get really real! It really is you, Futaba!** "

The two of us hugged each other with pure joy as we enjoyed this sudden reunion. Amitie became a good friend of mine due to her cheerful personality. That, and the fact she's just as big of a fan of the Miracle Cure series as I am. Us fangirls gotta stick together!

"Man, am I lucky to run into you here!" I cheered. "I've been lost in this place for probably an hour or so at this point!"

" _ ***giggle***_ Yeah, I figured so. Since this is your first time in Primp Town and all."

"Wait, hold on. Primp Town? Is that the name of this place?"

"Yep. Good 'ol Primp Town. Our own peaceful little world."

…

…

…

"Uh…Futaba? You okay?" Amitie asked me.

" _H…Holy…_ **HOLY CRAP! I'M IN A DIFFERENT WORLD!** " I shouted in pure and utter shock.

" **Wah! D-Don't shout so randomly like that! You actually scared me!** "

"S-Sorry. I'm just…really shocked right now. I can't believe that freaking explosion sent me to a different world…"

"Huh? Explosion?"

"Hey, Am. There you are."

We were then joined by two more girls. One had red hair made into two ponytail curls and green eyes. She wore a white off-shoulder shirt with apple outlines printed on it, a short black skirt, and a pair of some pretty badass grey, white, black, & red shoes.

The other girl had orange hair made into a single ponytail due to a long white ribbon and golden brown eyes. And she wore a light-blue & white mini-dress with a small blue and white vest-type thing over the top and a black belt near the bottom of it. Her arms had these red arm warmers that had a single white line on each. And on her hands were these black gloves that didn't cover her fingers at all.

And then with some black socks she wore a pair of blue & white boots with a single red strap on both. They look just as badass as the previous girl's shoes. Almost futuristic-like. In fact, she kinda looks like a fighter.

_These other-worlders sure know how to dress._

"Oh hey, guys." Amitie said to the two.

"Don't "oh hey, guys" us." The orange-haired girl said. "Why did you run off so suddenly? You were almost like Carby doing that."

" _Hehhehheh._ Sorry about that. But I saw something that really made me excited. Or in this case, **someone**."

"Huh? You mean you know this girl, Am?" The red-haired girl asked.

"Yep. This here is Futaba Okazaki. She's Feli's best friend from a world different from the others we know of."

"Hey, there." I said.

"Huh?! A world different from the others?!"

"So, we've gotta another person here. What are the odds…" The orange-haired girl said.

_**Another** _ _person? How often does this happen?_

"Futaba, these are my friends. Arle Nadja and Ringo Ando. They both came from different worlds, too."

"I see…" I said. Feeling concerned with there being two other people from two different worlds. "Nice to meet you both, Arle and Ringo."

"The same to you, Futaba." Both girls said.

"You know. It's totally random to see you here all of a sudden, Futaba. What are you doing here?" Amitie asked.

"Uh…" I went silent for a bit. "…You know, I have no idea. My friend Rin was doing some kind of experiment with chemicals and somehow this huge explosion brought me here, apparently. I can't really explain it any other way."

"I see."

_Well, she was quick to believe that…_

"You know…that sounds almost identical to how me and my friends got here." Ringo said with a sweatdrop.

"At least you both know how it happened, Ringo." Arle said. Also with a sweatdrop.

_Does Arle not know how she got here?_

Then, at this sudden moment, something came to my mind.

"Hey, Amitie. You said that this was Primp Town, right? This is where Feli came from when she ran away, isn't it?"

"Yep. Sure is." Amitie then went silent for a bit. "Ooh, I know! Let's go find her!"

"Huh? Y-You mean she's here?"

"Of course, she is. This is her home. Well, technically."

"And you guys don't mind taking me to see her?"

"We don't mind." Arle said. "We've heard of how close the two of you were."

"Plus, if we don't, you might get lost in this new world and such." Ringo added.

"Yeah, no kidding. Don't want that again." I said while gaining a slightly pissed off look as I remembered the first two people I met in this new world.

"Then it's settled." Amitie said. "Don't worry, Futaba. We'll have you reunited with your best friend in no time flat. Let's go!"

"Alright! Thanks, you guys. I owe you all big time." I said with a cheerful smile before the four of us headed off to find a really special friend of mine.

_Holy crap! I'm actually going to see Feli again! So cool!_

* * *

The four of us were still in the plaza. Talking amongst each other as I was being shown around this world known as Primp Town. Amitie was my guide. While Arle and Ringo were asking me questions about my own world. As the two were really curious about it.

Ringo more-so than Arle.

"I see. So, this "Toyama" place sounds like a pretty interesting world." Ringo said. "Almost sounds identical to mine."

"Identical to yours?" I asked.

"Where I came from was a place called Suzuran City. And from how you described your homeworld, Futaba, I'd say that the two are pretty similar to each other."

"Really? That's interesting."

"Hey, hey. Do you guys think Suzuran and Toyama are like…parallel worlds to each other?" Amitie asked.

"Parallel worlds? Come on, Amitie." Arle said.

"Hold on, Arle. She may have a point." Ringo said. "The possibility of that being true may be bigger than we think. _Ooh~. My curious mind can't contain the excitement~._ "

"As if it has ever done such a thing, Ringo…" Arle gained a sweatdrop.

"So, anyway." I spoke up. "Back to the topic at hand, have you guys seen Feli today?"

"Uh…no, not really."

"She usually hangs out with Am. So, I don't know, either." Ringo said.

"Sorry. I haven't seen her today." Amitie said. "She would usually call the night before if she wanted to get together."

"I see." I said with a sigh. "I didn't think this would be easy, anyway."

"Why, hello there, ladies. Having some troubles, are we?" We were then suddenly approached by a tall grey-haired guy with most of his clothes being green. Including his hat. And he also had a magic wand in his hand.

For some reason…like Amitie, I feel like I've seen this guy before.

"Oh. Hiya, Lemres." Amitie said.

"Lemres?" I asked.

"You remember him, right? He came for your school's…party or whatever it was called."

"You mean the Cultural Festival?" I said with a sweatdrop. But then hearing the name and where I met him did bring back a memory or two. "But…thinking it over…I do remember you now, Lemres. Nice to see you again."

"I had a feeling it was you, Futaba. Long time no see." Lemres said with a tip of his hat.

"Hey, Lemres." Amitie said. "We're looking for Feli. Have you seen her around?"

"Hmm…so sorry, Amitie. But I haven't seen Feli today. She must be busy with something."

"Aw, man…"

"But I did see someone else around. And seeing as how Futaba is here, my suspicions are now cleared."

"Suspicions?" We all were confused.

"What I mean is…just a few minutes ago, I saw a girl that reminded me quite much of Hinata."

" **H-Hinata?! She's here, too?!** " I yelled in excitement.

"Is this Hinata a friend of yours, Futaba?' Ringo asked.

"Yeah. She's also from my world. She was with me when that chemical thing exploded. Can't believe she ended up here, too."

"Wowie. It's been a while since I've last seen Hinata." Amitie said. "The first time I met her was when she was wearing that maid outfit and skipping around the restaurant."

"What?" Arle and Ringo were confused as hell.

" _ ***snicker***_ _Oh, my God. She actually skipped?_ " I said to myself while holding in my laughter. "A-Anyway…where did you last see her, Lemres?"

"I saw her over by the flower patch near the park. She looked liked she was in a panicked state. So, I just left her be."

" _ ***sigh***_ Of course. She's probably lost it by now. Not knowing where the hell she is."

"Alrighty! Let's go!" Amitie cheered. "Thanks again, Lemres!"

"Have fun now, girls." Lemres said while waving us goodbye as we made our way to meet up with one of my friends.

_Well, now I'm curious. If Hinata is here…did Naoko and Rin end up here, too? It would be totally freaking awesome if they did._

* * *

" **GAAAAAAAH! Sh**, sh**, sh**, sh**, SH**! Where am I?! What is this place?! WHERE THE **** DID EVERYONE GO?!** _ ***whine* I'm so ****ing lost!**_ "

…

…

…

"Welp…we've found Hinata." I said as the four of us were staring at a girl with long black hair and orange eyes. 100% percent positive that she was getting her tan-white wool sweater top with matching arm warmers, black skirt, and silver boots dirty on the ground she was weeping on.

"Th-That's Hinata, huh?" Ringo asked with a sweatdrop. "Sh-She has…quite the colorful vocabulary."

"Th-That's gotta be the first time I've heard so many expletives in such rapid succession." Arle said. Her face completely blushed.

"So, you guys don't swear here?" I asked. "Well, sh**. That's gonna be hard as **** to get used to."

"F-Futaba…" Amitie gained a sweatdrop.

Hinata Moriyama is my friend and classmate from the school back home. She's 17-years-old, the same age as me. And she's the athletic girl between the four of us. Being on the track team at our school.

…

Despite her E-cupped titties.

But the biggest thing about her (besides the E-cupped titties) is that she's extremely gullible. She'll easily believe anything you tell her without so much as asking a single question at times. Because of this, the others and I like to screw with her a lot. Even if it means us getting punched in the end.

"You know. The way Hinata panics reminds me a lot of you, Ringo." Amitie said.

"Wh-What? Wh-What are you talking about, Am? I don't curse up a storm when I'm in a panic."

"True. But you do make these different faces like you're in a comedy routine. It's pretty funny to watch."

" _Well, excuse me for being scared…_ " Ringo pouted.

"Alright, alright. I'll go calm down Hinata." I said before walking up to my still crying friend. "Hey. Hinata."

" _ ***sniff***_ _H-Huh?_ F-Futaba?!"

"Hey, girl. What's up?" I asked with a somewhat cheeky smile.

" **D-Don't** " _ **Hey girl. What's up?**_ " **me! Where the hell are we?!** "

"Well…long story short, we're in a different world."

…

…

…

"Oh, come on! You really expect me to believe that?!"

"You mean you don't believe me?"

"I may constantly fall for you guy's BS, but there is no way in hell that I am gullible enough to believe such a ridiculous claim. Now quit screwing with me and let's go home already."

" _ ***sigh***_ _Man, the_ _ **ONE**_ _time you actually doubt me…_ alright, fine. I'll prove it." I then signaled Amitie to come over and now she was standing next to me. "You remember this girl, right?"

"Huh? W-Wait, aren't you…Amitie?"

"Hi, Hinata. Long time no see." Amitie said.

"This is her world. She and her friends call it Primp Town."

"Pr-Primp Town?" By hearing that name, Hinata had finally realized that I was not lying and was telling her the truth for once. "H-Holy crap. We really are in a different world."

"Looks like she finally gets it." Arle said as the other two girls joined us three.

"I don't really blame her. It took me a good while to accept the fact that I ended up in a different world." Ringo said.

"S-So…how did we get here?" Hinata asked.

"Blame Rin's chemical crap." I said. "The explosion made us get sent here somehow."

" _ ***sigh***_ Well, that's just great. Now, what do we do? How do we get home?"

"Well…I'm not sure about the last part. But right now, we're looking for Feli."

"Feli? Oh, yeah. She does live here, doesn't she?"

"She'll no doubt lose her mind when she sees that you and Futaba are here, Hinata. You should come along, too." Amitie said.

"Well…I definitely wouldn't mind seeing Feli again. Especially after this long apart. Alright, I'm in."

"Alrighty! Let's go! I'm sure Feli's up ahead somewhere."

" _Try not to skip all the way there alright, Hinata?_ " I teased.

"Tch! O-Oh, screw you, Futaba!" Hinata yelled with a faint blush on her face.

"At this point, these two girls have sworn more times than Raffina ever has in her life." Ringo said to Arle.

"She definitely has a run for her money…" Arle gained a sweatdrop.

* * *

With our group now up to 5, we continued searching for Feli. Ringo and Hinata were talking amongst each other as the two oddly have a lot in common.

For one, they're both the "down-to-earth" type of people. Mainly serious all the time. Two, they're both math geeks. Three, they're both afraid of ghosts (not sure when that came up).

And the biggest similarity of them all…

"No way! So, you have a family-owned fresh produce business, too?!" Ringo asked.

"Yep. Sure do." Hinata said. "It's called the Moriyama Market and we sell a whole bunch of fruits and vegetables. All of which, we grow ourselves."

"The same with my family. My grandmother grows the food on her farm and sends it to our store. She even gave me this apple."

"Me, too. Only it's my grandfather who grows all the food. He even gave me a pear as a kid and I keep it as a sentimental item."

"Wow. That's pretty cool, Hinata."

"I can say the same about you, Ringo."

" _It's like the two are completely parallel to each other._ " Arle whispered to Amitie.

" _Yeah, no kidding. I didn't really connect the dots back when I first met Hinata._ "

" _The two have a lot in common, I'll admit._ " I whispered. " _The only difference is that Hinata has E-cupped breasts._ "

" **E-E-cup?!** " Amitie yelled.

" **Th-They're THAT huge?!** " Arle yelled.

Both then turned to Hinata with blushed faces of jealousy as I'm starting to guess that the two aren't really well…developed.

"Wh-What?" Hinata asked.

" _S-So freaking lucky…_ " The two girls whined.

"Am I missing something?" Ringo asked me.

"Um…it's nothing, really." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Hey, Amitie. Are you okay? I heard you yelling all the way from Nahe Forest." Said a girl who had just approached us. She had green with two buns that looked like they were hiding something. Though, I not sure what.

And like the previous two, I felt like I've met this girl before.

"Oh hey, Lidelle. I'm fine, really."

"Really? Cause I heard you yell out "E-cup" for some reason."

" **F-Futaba! Did you tell them my breast size?!** " Hinata yelled at me with a blushed face.

"S-Sorry, Hinata. It kinda slipped out." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Huh? Futaba? Hinata?"

"You remember them right, Lidelle?" Amitie asked. "They're Feli's friends from that other world we went to."

"Wait a sec…oh, yeah! I remember! It's nice to see you both again."

"The same to you, Lidelle." Hinata and I said.

"Hey, Lidelle. Have you seen Feli?" Amitie asked. "We're trying to find her."

"Feli? No, not really. She usually calls the night before if the three of us wanted to get together."

"Yeah, that's true."

_So, Feli, Amitie, and Lidelle often hang out with each other. It's nice that her life's been turning for the better since we said goodbye._

"But…since Futaba and Hinata are here, maybe I wasn't seeing things earlier…"

"Seeing things?" We all asked.

"Well…not too long ago, I saw a girl who looked a lot like Naoko."

" **N-Naoko?!** " I yelled.

"So, she ended up here, too." Hinata said. "That's kind of a relief."

"Naoko is another friend of yours?" Arle asked.

"Yeah, she is. She was also with us when the explosion happened. The fact that she ended up here too is pretty insane."

_It makes wonder just what the hell did Rin make back then…_

"Where'd you last see her, Lidelle?" Amitie asked.

"I think it was down by the Crossroads. I was coming back from Puyo Hell and saw a girl wandering around. If it really was her, then she looked pretty lost."

"I don't blame her." Ringo said. "With those nonsensical signs all over the place."

"Nonsensical signs?" Hinata and I asked.

"You see when we get there. Right now, let's go find your friend before she gets **completely** lost over there."

"Thanks again, Lidelle. See ya later." Amitie said as we went in the direction Lidelle pointed out to.

"Later, Amitie. And it was nice to see you again, Futaba and Hinata."

"Same here, Lidelle." We both replied.

…

But then something came into our minds that flew past it before.

" **W-Wait! D-Did Lidelle said that she just came back from Hell?!** " Hinata asked.

"Wh-Why was she there?" I asked.

" _That's an entirely different story on its own…_ " The trio said with exasperated tones and huge sweatdrops.

_Just how weird is this world?_

* * *

"Man…just what is with these signs? I ain't gotta damn clue on what they mean. Who's the bright mother****** that made these things, anyway?"

"So, this one swears, too. The people in your world must find it a necessity to swear, huh?" Ringo asked Hinata and I as we arrived at these crossroads and saw a girl with short brown hair and red eyes. Wearing a black & white jacket with little parts of red over a plain grey t-shirt, a black short skirt, and a pair of black, white, & red sneakers.

"I-It's not really a necessity." I said. "We just…do it a lot."

"And by "a lot", do you mean all day every day?" Amitie asked.

"W-Well, no." Hinata said. "We don't swear in front of our parents and teachers. It's more like a thing between friends."

"At least you guys draw a line somewhere." Arle said. "Speaking of friends, is that girl over there Naoko?"

"Yep. That's her."

This is another friend and classmate of mine named Naoko Araki. Like Hinata and I, she's 17. And she's actually the smartest one between the four of us. Always getting A's or B's on assignments.

Unfortunately, classwork isn't the only thing she's smart in. Naoko is known to be a completely smartass and teases people about…pretty much everything.

She claims that it's her country background that makes her like this. Saying that all country people are smartass due to them rarely being in the city, if not ever. But I know other country people personally. So, this claim of hers is absolute bullcrap.

…

Oh, yeah. And she tends to lie a lot, too.

"Hey, Naoko." I called out to her.

"Futaba. Hinata. Man, did I miss y'all two and your ginormous tits."

" **Wh-Why did THAT had to be the first thing you say to us?!** " Hinata yelled with a light blush on her face.

"Couldn't help it. It's been way too long since I teased someone and it just had to come out. I'm sure y'all understand."

_Just because we understand doesn't mean we like it, Naoko._

"So, um…where are we? It looks like if Japan took some heavy LSD and became this weird-ass place."

"Well, that's one way to describe this place…" Ringo and Arle both gained a sweatdrop.

"This is Primp Town, Naoko." Amitie said. "It's where Feli lives."

"Primp Town? Wait, aren't you Amitie?"

"Yep. Long time no see, Naoko."

"Well, slap me with a pickle and call me Greg! Never did I thought I'd end up in Feli's little 'ol world! This here is truly exciting, y'all!"

…

…

…

"Uh…what?" Amitie, Arle, and Ringo were confused as hell.

"Naoko tends to switch between regular English and country dialect whenever she gets excited." I explained. "It makes her hard to understand sometimes."

"Huh." Was all they said.

"So. Whens can we see the little girly? She around here, ain't she?"

"Naoko…you're still using your country dialect." Hinata said with a sweatdrop.

"Amitie and her friends are helping us find her." I said. "Though, we should probably find Rin first. Since the three of us are here, there's no doubt in my mind that she ended up here, too."

"Rin?" Naoko went silent for a bit. "Now that you say that, I think I just saw her."

"Really?"

"Well…I think it was her. I tried calling out to her but she didn't even acknowledge me. It was almost like she didn't even know me."

"Didn't even know you? Geez, I know Rin can be not right in the head sometimes. But her completely dissing you like a pleb doesn't seem like something she would do."

"Who the hell are you calling a pleb?" Naoko asked, but was completely ignored.

"Wait, a second. I think I know why." Amitie said.

"You do?" The rest of us asked.

"Yep. It's actually very simple, really. Where did you last see her, Naoko?"

"Um…near some kind of forest. Although, I'm not really sure it was her. Her clothes seemed to have changed since getting here."

"Yep. I completely understand it now. Just follow me, everyone."

With Amitie seemingly knowing why Rin dissed Naoko hard, we all followed her to the last place Naoko saw Rin. Not really explaining to us what she had figured out.

_But seeing as how this is a different world, it's going to be weird and complicated as hell, isn't it?_

* * *

Sometime later, we arrived at a place that, according to Amitie, is called Nahe Forest. And it was a pretty dense forest. Probably more dense than any of the ones in Japan.

It was also cool. Like _**real**_ cool. The blistering heat from the sun was non-existent once we entered this forest. It's so cool you could probably take a long as hell nap here.

…

But there's no way I'm doing such a thing. Primp Town or Toyama, I would **NEVER** sleep outside. I'm not risking myself getting mugged or stabbed or…worse things that I rather not talk about. You get me, right?

"Geez. This forest is pretty huge." Naoko said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Hinata said. "I wonder if there are any animals that live here."

"I'm not sure about any animals." Amitie said. "But there are species that live here. Mainly a bunch of Dongurigaerus and Onion Pixies."

"Don-what?" The three of us were confused by that long name.

"They're frogs that hop around in acorn shells." Arle said.

"That's…weird." Hinata said.

"There's one, in particular, that's really nice. He can better explain it."

"Okay…what are Onion Pixies?"

"They're these creatures with tiny bodies and heads the shape and scent of onions." Ringo said. "The males are normally carrying clubs with them."

"Wait… **THAT'S** an Onion Pixy?" I asked once I heard the description.

"Yeah, why? Did you run into one earlier?"

"Run into one? One of them actually hit me in the leg and so I kicked the damn thing into oblivion. He had it coming, too."

"Yeah…that's a common response when dealing with **THAT** particular Onion Pixy." Ringo said as the trio gained a sweatdrop.

_So, that's normal, huh? Glad I don't have to feel sorry for that thing._

"So, this is where you last saw Rin, Naoko?" I asked.

"Sure did. At least…I think it was Rin. I mean, she had the same light-green & turquoise pineapple-topped hair."

"What?" Arle and Ringo were rather confused with that fact. But as I was about to explain…

***BOOM***

" **Wh-What was that?!** " Hinata asked.

" _ ***cough* *cough* *cough***_ Ah…I messed up with the chucking again…now I gotta start over… _pfft._ " All of a sudden, a girl in a green coat and some kind of school uniform walked out of the smoke-infested section of the forest. And Hinata, Naoko, and I were completely shocked as we looked at her.

Because, no joke, she looked a lot like…

"Rin?"

"Rin, what happened to you?" I asked. "You look tired as hell and you sound like you're drunk."

…

…

…

"Huh…Do I know you… _pfft._ "

"Huh? What do you mean? It's me, Futaba. We go to school together."

"Sorry…I've never seen you before…I think you're confusing me with someone else… _pfft._ "

"What the…"

"Okay. Time for me to step in." Amitie said. "Guys, this is Dalida Jihira. She just moved here recently."

"W-Wait…what?" Naoko asked.

"Her name is…Dalida?" Hinata asked.

"Hey, Amitie…what's going on… _pfft_." The girl who is apparently named Dalida asked.

"These are friends of mine from a different world. They mistook you for a girl who looks a lot like you."

"Really…wow…that's pretty cool… _pfft._ "

_I…think I'm starting to see it. For one, Rin doesn't go "pfft" after every sentence. Plus, this girl's way more relaxed than Rin is._

_Maybe even too relaxed._

"S-So…if this **isn't** Rin, then where is she?" Hinata asked.

" **Hey! Guys!** " We then heard a new voice. And running up to us was the light-green & turquoise pineapple-topped hair girl that we were more familiar with.

" **Rin!** "

"Man, am I happy to see you guys again. I didn't think we all would be here."

"We're all here because of your weird-ass chemicals exploding in our faces." I said.

"Yeah…sorry about that. I kinda figured so."

" _ **Kinda**_?" Hinata and Naoko asked.

"W-Wait, hold on!" Arle suddenly yelled out.

"No way! They really do look like each other!" Ringo yelled.

"Woah…it's like it's another me…cool… _Pfft._ " Dalida said as the two look-a-likes stared at each other in amazement.

"Woah! Another me! This is so freaking cool!"

"They look almost identical but their personalities are completely different." Hinata said.

"Yeah…it's rather unbelievable." I said with a sweatdrop.

* * *

Eventually, the two stopped comparing each other to everything (hair, eye color, height, and even their breast size) and we got back on track with our current situation.

Right now, we were explaining to Rin just where exactly we are and what we're currently trying to do.

"Woah! So, this is Primp Town?! Feli's home?! I totally want to see her!"

And of course, she was excited.

"Wait, hold on." Amitie said. "So, you guys said that Rin's the reason why you're all here?"

"We were all at her house because she was showing us a chemical experiment." Naoko explained. "But then, as Rin was crafting it or whatever, the whole thing exploded and it probably sent us scattered around this world. I'm surprised we didn't die."

"Naoko…" Hinata and I said with exasperated looks.

"W-Wow…th-that's like dead-on accurate to how Maguro, Ris, and I got here." Ringo said with a sweatdrop.

"Man…but I could've sworn I read it all right! How did it fail that hard?!"

"Well, Rin." I said to her. "Most people don't add 33 milliliters of hot water and shake the damn beaker for 808 minutes."

"33 milliliters?" Arle asked.

"808 minutes?" Amitie asked.

"Well, that's what the damn thing said! I even got the instructions with me!"

"Really…Hey, Rin….can I take a look at it… _pfft._ " Dalida asked.

"Huh? Sure, Dalida. You can figure out what went wrong?"

"Oh, yeah. Dalida's a chemist, too." Amitie said.

"Seriously?" The four of us were shocked.

"Oh, yeah." Arle said. "She ends up making explosions every other day or so. They're rather loud, too."

"True. But she's also really smart. She can solve those big wordy science-y problems like Ringo."

"Only difference is that Dalida doesn't fry people's brains with big unpronounceable words."

" _Ugh._ I know right? That would put anyone to sleep."

"I wonder why _**a certain person**_ does it all the time?" Both girls then turned to Ringo with smug-like looks on their faces.

"Oh, screw you two." Ringo said with a pissed-off look.

_Damn, Ringo…_

"Uh…let's see…" After scanning the paper a little, Dalida then gained a confused and somewhat worried look on her face. Which automatically tells me that Rin definitely got the process wrong.

But the question is…just how much did she get it wrong?

"Uh…Rin…you said that you were supposed to add 33 milliliters of water to the chemical mix…and shake it for 808 minutes, right… _pfft._ "

"Yeah. And I did that, right?"

"Rin…this says 0.8 milliliters and 30 seconds… _pfft._ "

"Huh? We all asked.

"The chemical mix takes up the majority of the beaker…you fill in the rest with 0.8 milliliters of water…not 33… _pfft._ "

" **How did you mistake 0.8 for 33?!** " Hinata yelled.

"Hehhehheh…sorry. I-I guess my Dyscalculia must've kicked in at the time." Rin started rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, that explains mistaking 30 for 808." Naoko said.

"Not only that…you misread seconds for minutes…no one can shake a beaker for more than a minute…let alone 808… _pfft._ "

"And I guess my Dyslexia kicked in, too."

" _ ***sigh***_ Geez, Rin." I facepalmed. "You and your learning disabilities."

"I'm just glad your Dysgraphia didn't kick in too or else we definitely would've died."

"Stop saying we would've died." Hinata retorted to Naoko.

"Well, that solves one problem." Arle said. "Now for the other ones."

"Oh, yeah. We still need to find Feli." Amitie said.

"Feli…I just saw her… _pfft._ " Dalida said.

"Really? Where was she?"

"She said she was heading home…something about a teleporting pineapple…it sounded weird… _pfft._ "

"Wh-What?" Amitie, Arle, and Ringo asked.

"T-Teleporting pineapple?" Hinata, Naoko, and Rin asked.

"So, I see that girl's still doing those weird charms, huh?" I gained a sweatdrop.

"W-Well…a-at least we finally know where she is. Thanks for the help, Dalida." Amitie said.

"You're welcome, Amitie…it was nice to meet you, Other Me… _pfft._ "

"Same here, Other Me!" Rin cheered. "Let's meet up and do some chemical experiments sometime!"

"That…would be great… _pfft._ "

" _Let's remember to stay far away from them when that actually happens._ " I whispered to Hinata and Naoko.

" _Noted._ "

* * *

**Feli's POV**

"H-Holy crap. I still can't believe Witch actually had Holy Salt Water. And she had a lot of other things too. **Why have I not known this before?!** "

…

"Although…looking at it closely, it looks rather dangerous. Why does Mao need this stuff, anyway?"

I was currently taking this bottle of Holy Salt Water to Mao back at our house. She called me in a frantic panic telling me to go buy some and come home quickly. She didn't explain why…or rather that much. All she said was that a teleporting pineapple was coming after her.

And yet she calls me a nutjob.

"Hey, Mao. I'm home."

" _F-Feli! G-Get over here! Q-Quickly!_ "

"Mao, why are you hiding behind the couch?"

" _Y-You know why!_ _J-Just get over here!_ "

I was still confused as hell with the little information I had. But I went over to her anyway. Not sure why, though.

"So, uh…here's this Holy Salt Water stuff."

" **Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!** " Mao cheered as she grabbed the bottle from me.

"So, uh…what exactly happened?" I asked.

"W-Well…I was practicing a few charms I learned from a library book I got. A-And one of them…backfired a little."

" _A little_? How much "backfiring" are we talking about here?"

"Well…let's just say…after multiple attempts to do this specific charm, our house is now haunted by a pineapple."

…

…

…

"What the hell?" Was all I was able to say to that.

"I know it sounds ridiculous. But it's true. We're cursed by a pineapple."

"Sis, did this charm put you on an LSD trip?"

" **Wh-Why the hell would I do LSD?!** "

"Just asking. This whole "cursed by a pineapple" thing sounds like something someone would come up with when they're high as- **GAH!** "

I was about to finish my sentence when I turned around and suddenly…there was a pineapple. Resting on one of the end tables next to the couch.

"Wh-Where did this pineapple come from?!" I asked.

" **Th-That's it! Th-That's the cursed pineapple!** " Mao screamed in fear.

"Cursed…pineapple? Sis, really? It's just a pineapple. I'll just punt it out of here and it'll never bug us again."

"B-But…"

I grabbed the pineapple and headed for the front door. I then opened it and kicked the pineapple out of the house.

"See? Problem solved."

"W-Will you just listen to me for one second?" Mao said with a little pissed off look on her face. "That is not a normal pineapple."

" _ ***sigh***_ Mao. You're my older sister. I love you and all, but this is starting to get ridicul- **HOLY CRAP!** "

As we both turned around to get inside, we saw the pineapple. Resting on the floor. Without a single dent from when I kicked it a few seconds ago.

…

…

…

"Wh…What the hell?"

" **S-See?! I told you! I made a cursed pineapple!** " Mao yelled.

" **I-It's probably not cursed!** " I yelled. Not gonna lie, I was a little scared myself. But one of us has to remain calm for the moment. "Y-You probably attempted the charm too much and something happened to it. We'll get it checked out tomorrow."

"F-Fine. I'll just put this damn thing in the fridge." Mao said as she grabbed the pineapple.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a bath. Want me to leave the water running for you?"

"No, I'll do it myself later. I gotta go to the store and get dinner. I should be back in 20 minutes or so."

"Alright."

We both went our separate ways for now as we tried to forget this stupidly weird encounter with a pineapple.

…

Our family is weird.

* * *

Later that evening, the two of us had just finished eating dinner and were currently sitting around watching TV. The pineapple hasn't bothered us in a while. So, that put us at ease.

For now.

"So, how was your day?" Mao asked me. "I've spent most of mine fearing for a pineapple. Which, now that I think about it, sounds stupid as hell."

"So, you finally realized?"

"Shut up."

"Fine. My day was pretty average. Didn't really do anything different today."

"I see."

"But…I don't know why, but for some reason I felt like something different was going to happen today."

"Something different?"

"I was sensing a change that was going to happen to me. I was actually going to come home hours ago. But with that "sudden change" in my mind, I toughed it out and walked around town all day."

"Wow. That's…interesting."

"And yet, nothing happened. I wasted my time walking like a mindless zombie when I could've been working on my charms some more. I'm so close to learning that new charm."

"Well, there's still a couple of hours left in the day. Maybe it'll still happen."

"This late? What are the chances that will…"

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

…

…

…

" _Mao, my psychic older sister. Please teach me your ways of luckiness. Fufufufu._ " I said while holding her hands with mine.

"J-Just go answer the door!"

"Fine, fine." I then got up from the floor and headed for the front door.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

All while the knocks began getting more rapid."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. This better be a good surprise or else I'm gonna…"

" **SURPRISE!** "

I opened the door…and saw the most insane surprise of my natural born life.

" **H-Huh?! F-Futaba?!** "

" **Hiya, Feli! Long time no see!** "

" **Wh-What?!** "

"Geez, Futaba. I told you we should've had one of them call her first." Said a voice that I recognized as she had eventually made herself visible from behind Futaba.

" **H-Hinata?!** "

"Hello, Feli. Good to see you again."

"Wow, way to be formal, Hinata." Said another voice I recognized as she had done the same thing as Hinata did.

" **N-Naoko?!** "

"What up, Feli? Whatcha been doin'?"

" **Feli!** " I was suddenly bombarded by a sheer force as I was wrapped around someone giving me a tight as hell hug. And there was one person I knew that would often do such a thing.

" **R-Rin?!** "

" **Oh, Feli! I missed you so very much! I'm so happy to see you again!** "

" _Th-That's great, Rin! B-But can you let me go now?! Y-You're squishing…me!_ "

"Oops! Sorry, Feli!"

"Wh-What are you guys doing here?!"

"Well, there's a pretty good explanation to that, Feli." Just then, I saw Amitie, Arle, and Ringo appear as well. And it didn't really ease my confusion."

"G-Guys? Wh-What's going on?"

" _Well…_ "

* * *

***ONE EXPLANATION LATER…***

"Wow…that's an interesting turn of events." Mao said.

"Since when were you into chemistry?" I asked Rin.

"Aw, come on, Feli! You didn't know, either?! I thought I made it obvious!"

_No you didn't, Rin. No, you didn't._

"So, thanks to Rin misreading the mixing instructions hard, the four of you got sent flying to this world?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Futaba said. "We even got separated during the whole ordeal. But I was lucky enough to run into Amitie and her friends. They really helped us out."

"Don't mention it." Amitie said. "It was nice seeing you guys again, too."

"But that does leave the question…how do we get back home? I mean, is there a way back home?" Hinata asked.

"W-Well…n-not that we know of." Ringo said.

"Huh?"

"We checked with someone named Akuma who knows a lot about different worlds and stuff to that nature. And he said that there isn't a known way to replicate what Rin did that brought you girls here."

"The chemicals that were used are non-existent in this world, he said." Arle added. "It's possible, but finding the right substitutes would take a rather long time."

"S-So, that means…"

"…W-We truly are stuck here." Naoko said.

…

…

…

"I've got no problem with that."

" **Huh?!** " We all looked at Futaba with complete shock.

"I don't really have a problem with that."

"Futaba, what are you saying?! You're fine being stuck in a different world?!" Hinata asked.

"Actually, now that I think about it…I'm fine with it, too."

"N-Naoko?!"

"Me, too. I don't mind as long as I got you guys with me."

"R-Rin?!"

"And besides." I continued. "It's not like we're stuck here forever. They just said that finding substitute chemicals is possible."

"Yeah, but…that might take a while and…"

"Come on, Hinata. Just admit that you're fine with it, too."

…

…

…

"W-Well…I-I suppose being away from home isn't all that bad. Considering how old we are now."

"That's the spirit, Hinata!" Rin cheered.

"I knew you and your E-cupped titties will come along sooner or later." Naoko added with a cheeky smirk on her face.

" **Sh-Shut up, Naoko!** "

"S-So, you're all okay with being here for a while?" I asked.

"There's no telling how long you all will be here." Mao said.

"Yeah, I mean look at Arle and Ringo." Amitie said. "They've been here for so long that they basically live here at this point."

"It's true…" Both Arle and Ringo gained a sweatdrop.

"Ah, we'll be fine. As long as we got each other." Futaba said. "So, with that said…"

The four girls looked at each other then stood up to face Mao and I. And with an added bow, they each said:

"Please take care of us, Feli and Mao. We will be forever grateful."

" _Woah…_ " Amitie said.

" _Must be a custom in their world…_ " Arle said.

"So. It's your call, Feli." Mao said to me. "Wanna take these girls in?"

I sat there for a moment. Thinking in silence as I left the whole room with suspense. But there was really no need for me to do this.

My answer was clear from the moment I saw my best friends again after such a long time.

"Welcome to Primp Town, girls. You're going to love it here. _Fufufufu._ "

**Author's Note:**

> So, I ended up writing this story. I figured why not since I gotten pretty far on it. Plus, there's the fact that Futaba now appears in Love of Puyo Puyo. A decision that honestly took me a while to make.
> 
> And yes, Rin and Dalida are basically the same. But also different personality-wise. Like…parallel doppelgangers or something like that.
> 
> There was no real effort to make a plot for this. It was originally the 20th Anniversary style that I sometimes write. But scrapped it midway through. The whole point of this was to give Futaba, Hinata, Naoko, and Rin more of a personality. Nothing else, really.
> 
> These four will appear in future stories, by the way. Just saying.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Later.


End file.
